The Calm before the Bell
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Basically a look into Festus's mind before a match. Oneshot


_A/N: Alright, I know in the poll everyone asked for the ShowxOC(still deciding whether to make it a one shot or a few shot.) but this one just wouldn't leave me be until it got written...err typed down. Enjoy, and yes I like to play with the people that others don't want to. _

Another Friday night, and another half an hour where I have to be a bumbling half wit led around by his best friend. I look at the trunks that I wear and shake my head, to me they are a symbol, a reminder of my semi failure. Yes I have a job doing what I love, but I'm known as a dim witted redneck that only reacts when I hear a bell. I hate creative, out of all the gimmicks they could have given me, it had to be this one. Atleast when I was impostor Kane I had more people behind me than I do now. I guess lightening struck twice. Glen played fake Diesel and then moved on to Kane. I played Impostor Kane and moved on to Festus...gee guess who won the gimmick lottery.

Not that I'm bitter, I'm not. I don't begrudge Glen his success in the business, after all Kane was supposed to only be a short time gimmick, he's just that damn good that he made it a permanent one. I look up when I hear the door to the locker room open and close, sighing as the person who walked in comes into view. Great Ray's here now, I like the guy don't get me wrong, but he really is as hyper as he portrays Jesse to be. I watch passively as he bops around the locker room getting ready for our segment.

Tonight we're going out in blue jumpsuits with the words "MyMoving Co." in white writing on the back. It's to hype our move to MyNetwork Tv. The good part is that we get to duck tape and bubble-wrap Kenny Dykstra to a dolly and wheel him from the ring area. I really hate that guy, he has no real love for the business and absolutely no common courtesy for his fellow superstars. Maybe I'll rough him up in the ring before we wheel him out. That's the only thing I like about my gimmick, after that bell rings I can go on a rampage and actually showcase my talent.

"Drew, you ready to go out tonight and have some fun?" Ray asked me as he pulled the straps of his gear up onto his shoulders.

"Yea." I was already in my jumpsuit and watched as Ray unfolded his to put it on.

I fell quiet again, thinking about how people will cheer politely when we come out. I'm sure there are real fans out there, but they're few and far between. Hell I can only think of two earnest fans right off the top of my head. Sisters I think, they looked enough alike. It was house show, Ray and I were going up against Cardona and Myers. We entered first and there were some cheers, but when we got into the ring the two girls honesty yelled themselves hoarse for us. Of course with Myers and Cardona came out they got a bigger reaction. I remembered laughing as the two girls boo'ed for all they were worth.

Seeing as how Ray decided to be the first in the ring I settled for pacing on the apron. Of course I was sneaking glances at the two sisters ringside. Imagine my surprise when I see their home made Biscuits and Gravy shirts. Only instead of having Jesse and Festus under our pictures they had Ray and Drew. Then I about fell of the apron when the taller on winked and smiled at me. Me! Goofy looking, half bald me. Just then Ray tagged me in and I looked at him with my mouth hanging open. He mouthed 'get a move on' as he pulled my arm. A cheer went up from the girls as I climbed into the ring and I couldn't help myself, I grinned as I went to work on Myers. I thought I could hear them over the rest of the crowd as they yelled for me, but that was impossible.

"Hey Myers', fancy flying over the top rope?" I had asked him as I grabbed his wrist for an Irish whip.

"Not really."

"Too bad."

I had managed to get him out of the ring, but his momentum added with my strength carried him too far over. He had ended up in their laps. I had to suppress the urge to laugh as both of them shrieked and pushed at him until he fell to the floor at their feet. Ray however outright laughed as Myers scrambled to his feet and glared at me. The rest of the match was uneventful, but I'll be dammed if I didn't purposely better my moves for the one who kept cheering me on. Not Ray and I, just me. It kinda gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"Drew, come on man. It's time for us to go." Ray said as he pulled on my arm, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I got to my feet and straightened my outfit, growling as it pulled on my shoulders.

He smiled at me as we headed to the curtain, and I could see the Jesse working his way to the surface. Then a stage hand comes out and motions for us to head down the stage. As we step onto the stage I feel the now normal and comforting calm settle over me. The calm before the bell.


End file.
